demon love
by DEjavu monkey D
Summary: ise sang sekiryuutei harus mencari sebuah komplotan yang ingn memecahkan tiga aliansi. akankah ia berhasih mempertahankan kesatuan tiga aliansi tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : seorang anak muda yang memiliki kekuatan naga harus menjalankan misi untuk sebuah perdamaian dan mencari sebuah kelompok yang ingin memecahkan tiga aliansi terbesar.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Chapter 1 Club**

**School Life**

* * *

"perkenalkan namaku hyodou ise, kalian bisa memanggilku ise!"

Seorang pemuda kekar bearambut coklat. Para siswa dan siswi akademi Kuou kelas 11 menerima siswa pindahan dari sekolah lain.

"mohon kerja samanya!" kata ise sambil membungkuk.

"dia sopan sekali!" bisik salah satu gadis.

"ya!" balas temannya.

"anak-anak apa ada bangku kosong?" tanya sang sensei sambil mencari bangku kosong."hyodou kau bisa duduk disana!" suruh sensei nya.

"terima ksaih pak!" sahut ise sambil membungkuk dan lalu menuju ke tempat duduknya dekat sebuah jendela.

"baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya keluarkan buku sejarah kalian!" suruh sensei pada semua murid.

Akhirnya ise menjalani sekolahnya di akademi kouo hari itu. Ia telah melihat keluar jendela. Ise menghela nafas panjang entah kenapa ia masih kepikiran sebuah misi yang ia jalani saat ini. Ia ingat perkataan tiga pemimpin dari aliansi tersebut.

_"Sekiryuutei kau kami panggil kemari untuk memintamu menjalankan sebuah misi!" perintah sirzech._

_"misi!?" kata ise yang pensaran._

_"ya misi ini adalah menyelidiki dan menghancurkan yang ingin mencoba memecahkan tiga aliansi ini!" jelas sirzech._

_"sebaiknya vali saja yang menjalankan!" usul ise pada para pemimpin._

_"aku tidak mau hyodou issei!' tolak vali yang muncul tiba-tiba._

_"ah kau itu vali! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau! Tapi kalau ini masalah tiga aliansi sebaiknya kau saja vali!" usul ise lagi sambil menoleh ke arah vali._

_"aku ada tugas juga! Dan identitasku sudah diketahui banyak orang sebagai Hakuryuukou!" jelas vali._

_"hanya kau ise yang bisa!" kata azazel dengan santainya._

_"ya hanya kau ise-kun yang bisa!" kata michael sang pemimpin malaikat._

_"karena identitasmu masih belum diketahui sekiryuutei!" kata ajuka._

_"karena itu" kata ise hanya bisa pasrah._

_"ise-kun kau akan dipindahkan ke akademi kouo!" kata sirzech._

_"bukankah itu akademi milik keluarga gremory!" kata ise ingat hal tersebut._

_"ya itu benar! Dan ada satu hal lagi sebaiknya ise-kun jangan keluarkan kekuatan sekiryuutei!" kata sirzech._

_"apa!? Tapi tanpa kekuatan itu aku tidak bisa menghadapi musuhku!" kata ise kaget._

_"tentang itu kami sudah prediksi! Kami akan memberi senjata!" kata azazel._

_"senjata!?" kata ise._

_"senjatanya adalah pedang ascalon!" kata michael._

_"ascalon! Pedang itu dapat membunuhku!" protes ise._

_"itu bisa diatur!" balas michael._

_"dan satu hal lagi aku memintamu untuk bergabung denga klub milik adik perempuanku dan tolong jaga dia! Dan jangan bilang kau adalah…" kata sirzech._

_"sekiryuutei kan! Saya mengerti sirzech-sama!" kata ise sambil membungkuk._

_"tapi bagaimana aku bisa bergabung?" tanya ise._

_"itu aku bisa atur! Serahkan saja padaku!" azazel membanggakan dirinya._

_"bagaimana aku bisa mengandalkanmu sensei?" timpal ise._

_"apa katamu?! Gini-gini aku ini pembina klub itu tahu!" kata azazel._

_"baiklah!" kata ise percaya saja._

_"nanti aku akan membantumu juga bila ada masalah!" kata vali._

_"terima kasih atas tawarannya!" ucap ise._

'kring-kring!'

Tak terasa pelajaran hanya sejarah ini terasa begitu singkat. Ise hanya melamun saja pada saat pelajaran. ia pun keluara kelas untuk berkeliling untuk mengetahui akademi ini. Setelah 15 menit ia terasa lelah dan istirahat di dekat pohon sebuah gedung lama sekolah. Ise merasa ada yang melihatnya dan ia pun melihat kearah orang yang memperhatikannya itu berasal dari gedung lama sekolah. Yang melihatnya adalah seorang wanita berambut crimson.

Ia merasa wajahnya agak merah. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa.

"oi, ise ternyata kamu disini!" tanya orang tersebut

"oh! azazel-sensei" sapa ise sambil melihat kearah azazel. " memang ada apa sensei mencariku?". Tapi saat ia melihat gadis itu ia sudah tidak ada disitu.

"etto soal itu?"

"soal apa?"

"soal kau bergabung dengan klubnya adik sirzech!" jelas azazel.

"oh itu kau urus saja sensei! Aku mau pergi dulu!" kata ise mau beranjak dari tempat itu.

"tunggu dulu ise! Lihat ini!" kata azazel sambil menyerahkan sebuah lembaran.

Ise pun membaca dan buka lembaran demi lembaran dan ia pun terkejut sambil berkata "ini kan! Sensei ini kan data iblis yang ada disini!"

"ya betul" jawab azazel.

"berarti gadis yang ada di gedung itu adalah iblis!"

"gadis yang mana?"

"sudahlah!" ise pun pergi menjauhi azazel.

"ise jangan lupa nanti sore datanglah kemari!" teriak azazel pada ise.

"ya!" balas ise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di gedung lam sekolah dua orang gadis sedang santai dan berbicara.

"bocah itu tadi memiliki aura yang sangat besar! Siapa namanya?" tanya gadis berambut crimson.

"bocah!?" balas gadis berambut hitam kuncir kuda.

"yang didekat pohon itu!?"

"kalau tidak salah dia siswa baru namanya hyodou issei!" jelasnya.

"chakmat!" kata gadis berambut crimson sambil memindahkan bidak catur dan lalu beranjak pergi. "nanti bilang ke semuanya kalau nanati sore kita berkumpul! Katanya azazel kita mau diberi kejutan!".

"kejutan? Emang kejutannya apaan?".

"mana aku tahu? Kalau aku tahu aku akan beritahu kamu akeno!". Akeno adalah gadis berambut hitam kuncir kuda.

"betul juga! Kadang gubernur itu buat jengkel saja!"

"hah sebaiknya kita juga harus masuk ke kelas mungkin sudah jam masuk kita!"

"baik boucho!".

Setelah 2 jam sore pun tiba. Ada seorang laki-laki berada di depan gedung lama sekolah. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba cahaya hijau keluar dari tangan kirinya.

[kau sudah siap partner]

"aku sudah siap draig".

[bagaimana sekarang]

"cukup keluarkan pedang suci ascalon itu!" perintah orang itu.

[oke partner]

"kau jangan keluar di depan mereka draig!".

[itu mudah partner]. Laki-laki itu pun masuk ke gedung tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit ia menemui beberapa orang. 3 orang gadis 2 orang laki- laki.

"selamat datang ise!" salam azazel.

"jadi ini kejutanmu azazel! Anak laki-laki ini tak menarik sama sekali!" kata gadis berambut crimson. Ise hanya diam saja.

"ara dia kelihatnnya tenang-tenang saja!" kat akeno sambil senyum.

"sebaiknya kalian jangan remehkan dia! Dia sangat berbahaya kalau sebagai musuh kita!" ujar azazel menperingati mereka.

"jadi dia akan bergabung dengan kita!" kata pria berambut pirang.

"wajahnya saja mencurigakan!" komentar gadis kecil.

"ya benar sekali kata sensei! Bila aku jadi musuh kalin akan sangat menyenangkan mungkin!?" kata ise dingin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang ascalon. Mereka pun terkejut.

"ascalon!"

"bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya laki-laki nerambut pirang.

"ara ara dia ternyata sangat berbahaya!" ujara akeno sambil senyum ramah.

"iihhhhhhh takut!" seorang gadis lansung sembunyi ke kardus.

"sudah aku bilangkan ia sangat berbahaya!" kata azazel.

"hei sensei aku tak seberbahaya itu kali ketibang vali!" kata ise. "apakah ini kelompok gremory?".

"ya, benar! Aku rias gremory aku majikan mereka!" kata gadis berambut crimson.

"kenalkan namaku hyodou issei!" ise memperkenalkan dirirnya.

"aku hejihime akeno"

"aku kiba yuuto!" kata pria berambut pirang.

"aku koneko dan dia gasper vladi yang ada di kardus!" kata koneko.

"halo!" sapa gasper.

"halo juga!" balas ise. "sensei apa tidak lain kali saja kau ada kerjaan! Kau tahukan!" kata ise sambil membelakangi mereka.

"aku tahu tapi kamu dimintai tolong dia kan! Apalagi kau tidak boleh menggunakan kedua senjata itu!" kata azazel sedikit menekan.

"sudahlah sensei jangan buat aku kesal!" kata ise sambil mengeluarkan auranya.

"ara ara jangan berbuat sejauh itu!" akeno mengingatkan.

"terserah aku!" kata ise.

"kau jangan seenaknya sendiri disini!" Rias menjadi marah. rias pun mengeluarkan [power of dectruecion]nya.

"rias hentikan! Bila kau melawannya kau pasti kalah telak sebelum melakukan apapun! Mengerti!" kata azazel.

"begini saja aku akan melawan salah satu dari kalian! Bagaimana?" usul ise.

"baiklah usul yang bagus! Kalau gitu aku akan memajukan [kuda] ku yuuto!"

"Baik bochou!" kiba setuju.

"baiklah pertandingannya besok!".

* * *

mohon tinggalkan reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Sumarry : ise mencoba melawan kekuatan kelompok gremory. Setelah pertandingan ia dibunuh sekelompok malaikat jatuh!.

**Disclimer : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Chapter 1 club**

**Become Demon**

Sore hari di gedung lama sekolah ada yang tak biasa.

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanya rias pada ise

"tentu saja!" jawab ise dengan penuh percaya diri.

"yuuto apa kamu siap?"

"siap boucho!" jawab yuuto.

"baiklah azazel semua sudah siap!" sahut rias sambil melihat azazel.

"ya! Dan kau tentukan sendiri arenanya!" suruh azazel

"enak saja kau yang mengajak anak ini bergabung! Kau sendiri yang harus menentukan!" tolak rias sambil bentak azazel.

"ya ya! Akeno bawa kami ke dimensi lain!"

"kau sendirikan bisa!"

"hah kalian masih seperti itu kepadaku, baiklah!" kata azazel pasrah. Lalu ia membaca mantra dan sebuah cahaya berbentuk lingkaran muncul. Ruangan itu di penuhi cahaya tersebut dan akhirnya mereka menghilang. Saat ise membuka matanya tak ada bedanya.

"hei, sensei! Jangan bercanda!"

"siapa yang bercanda,ise? Lihatlah keluar jendela!" suruh azazel.

Ise pun membuka jendela. Ia melihat langit dan sekitarnya. Langitnya berwarna ungu dan ada campuran warna lainnya. Entah mengapa ise merasa senang dan tenang. Ia tersenyum dan lalu ia melompat dari jendela hingga membuat semua orang disitu berteriak.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"dasar ceroboh!"

Ise malah tersenyum dan berkata "kalian akan ku tunggu di lapangan!".

"anak itu selalu berbuat seenaknya!" gumam azazel. Merekapun keluar menuju lapangan. Setelah beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai dan melihat ise sudah siap dengan ascalon-nya.

"oke pertandingan akan dimulai! Apa kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanya azazel pada kiba dan ise.

"siap!" jawab ise

"ok!" jawab kiba juga.

"yuuto cepat selesaikan ini!" perintah rias.

"baik boucho!" balas kiba sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

'ok dia adalah kuda berarti kecepatan adalah andalannya' pikir ise sambil berlari ke kiba.

Kiba pun menghilang setelah tebasan pedang dari ise.

'dia menghilang bukan tapi larinya cepat sekali' pikir ise sambil mencari kiba. 'dimana..dimana…dimana dia?'.

Tiba-tiba " kamu mencariku!" kata kiba sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah ise.

'sial' pikir ise sambil menangkis serangn kiba.

CRANK

Suara kedua pedang saling bertemu. Ise pun mundur untuk mengambil jarak. Ia memandang kiba dengan rasa ingin membunuh. Ise pun berlari menuju kiba lagi tapi dengan menambah kecepatannya. Kiba pun menghampiri ise juga. Mereka pun saling menyerang.

CRANK..TING

'sial! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya! Huh' pikir ise sambil menangkis serangan kiba. 'tidak ada pilihan lain! Hei, draig bantu aku!'

[ ya partner ]

'berikan aku sedikit kekuatanmu!'

[tapi partner levelmu sudah diatas mereka. Bila kau keluarkan booster gear mereka akan mengenalimu]

'aku tahu itu! Bagaimana kalau bentuk gauntletnya berbeda!' kata ise sambil terus menghindar.

[berbeda?]

'bentuk pertama booster gear! Mereka akan menganggap iru sacred gear twice critical!'

[baiklah]

Setelah itu ise mengambil jarak. Ia tersenyum dan berkata "tak kusangka aku akan menggunakan ini! Kau memang lawan yang sulit dikalahkan!"

"terima kasih!" balas kiba sambil tersenyum. "tapi sekarang akan selesai dengan cepat! 'SWORD BIRD!'"

Kata kibas yang terakhir memunculkan banyak pedang dari tanah. Dan menuju ke ise. Ise pun melompat ke atas untuk menghindari pedang-pedang itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya hijau muncul dari tangan kiri ise.

"sacred gear!" kata rias terkejut.

"akhirnya ia mengeluarkannya juga!" kata azazel melihat ise.

"bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa menggunakan sacred gear?" tanya rias

"nanti saja aku jawab! Sekarang lihat baik-baik pertarungan ini!" jawab azazel yang masih terpaku pada ise.

"sudah kuputuskan akan kuselesaikan dengan ini!" teriak ise sambil memperlihatkan sacred gearnya.

"itu kan sacred gear twice critical!" sahut kiba melihat ke atas.

[boost]

"baiklah rasakan ini!" kata ise sambil melancarkan serangannya.

BLAAARRR

Seketika pedang yang muncul di tanah lansung menghilang. Setelah ise jatuh ke tanah ia lansung menyerang ke arah kiba. Kiba pun bersiap menerima serangan ise.

CRANK

Suara dua pedang saling bertemu. Tapi kiba terdorong oleh serangan ise. Akhirnya kiba menggunakan kecepatan dewanya untuk menghindari serangn ise. Lalu kiba muncul dibelakang dan melepaskan serangannya tapi ise bisa menangkis serangan tersebut.

CRANK

"hebat bisa membaca gerakan dan seranganku!" puji kiba.

[boost]

"terima kasih pujiannya! Tapi akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat!" kata ise sambil memusatkan semua auranya ke ascalon. Lalu ia melepaskan serangannya. "rasakan ini!"

Tebasan ascalon menghancurkan semua yang dilewatinya. Kiba yang menyadari itu menghindar dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya serangan tersebut mengenai ruang sekolah hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

"mustahil!"

"ara ara kuat sekali serangannya"

"kan sudah kubilang dia itu sangat berbahaya bila jadi musuh!"

Ise tidak mendengarkan komentar dari yang lain. Ia lansung menyerang kiba dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan kiba. Kiba menangkis serangan ise dengan pedang suci iblisnya tapi ia terdorong oleh sampai menabrak tembok sekolah dengan keras.

BUAK

Keseimbangan kiba runtuh lalu ise melompat mundur dan melancarkan serangn terahkirnya. Ise memfokuskan semua aura nya ke ascalon untuk menambah ketajaman dan daya hancurnya.

[boost]

Suara gauntlet ise berbunyi lagi. Ise lansung berlari menyerang ke arah kiba. Semua orang menyadari bahwa serangan ise yang ini sangat berbahaya. Lansung menuju ke kiba dan berniat menyerang ise. Tapi ….

"ise sudah cukup!" perintah azazel pada ise yang berlari. Ise yang mendengar itu lansung dan mengarahkan serangnya ke tanah.

BLAAAAR

Serangan ise membuat lubang besar. Nafas ise pun tersengal-sengal. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju azazel. Sampai disamping dan berkata.

"maaf! Tapi, apakah mereka akan bisa bertahan bila aku ada disamping mereka?" tanya ise disamping azazel.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya azazel tidak mengerti apa maksud ise.

"kekuatanku sangat abnormal sensei! Semua akan mati! Semua akan menghilang! Tapi kenapa aku bisa menarik kekuatan yang tak bisa aku bayangkan?" kata ise sambil menggenggam erat ascalon.

"kalau itu arti dari kekuatan nagamu, ise!" balas azazel sambil menutup mata.

"kekuatanku adalah kekuatan menarik kekuatan!" kata ise sambil melihat langit. "sensei, ayo kembali!" ajak ise.

"bagaimana dengan mereka?" kata azazel sambil menunjuk rias dan para budaknya.

"katakan saja kalau aku tunggu di sana!" jawab ise sambil melihat mereka. Ise pun menghilang dengan cepat.

"huh dia selalu seenaknya sendiri sama dengan vali!" desah azazel berjalan ke rias. Setelah beberapa menit ia sampai. " bagaiman rias dia menarik bukan?".

"dia sangat menarik dan dia terlalu kuat bahkan lebih kuat dariku!" jawab rias sambil tersenyum pahit.

"ya memang itu benar! Bahkan ia lebih kuat dari maou dan tuhan bahkan lebih kuat dariku!" kata azazel pada mereka.

"itu mustahil!" kata rias tak percaya.

"ara ara bahkan maou bisa ia kalahkan!" kata akeno sambil tersenyum.

"itu sangat mengejutkan!" kata koneko.

"itu monster!" kata gasper.

"pantas saja!" kata kiba.

"udah jangan pasang wajah kaget! Ayo kita pergi. Dia sudah menunggu kita!" ajak azazel untuk pergi. Mereka pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir. Setelah itu mereka sudah sampai dan melihat oarang duduk di sofa yaitu ise.

"selamat sore!" sapa ise dengan senyum.

"ise kamu tidak pergi!" kata azazel.

"tidak, tapi aku ingin mengambil hadiah dulu!" kata ise dengan santai.

"hadiah?" kata rias dan budaknya.

"hadiah katamu?" tanya azazel dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan ise. Tiba-tiba azazel ingat "jangan-jangan?"

"emang kau tahu hadiah yang ku inginkam, sensei?" tanya ise sambil menyipitkan.

Tiba-tiba azazel berteriak "hati-hati rias akeno dia akan"

"hei hei aku hanya ingin ini sensei!" kata ise sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas ada gambarnya.

"oh itu kau boleh mengambilnya! Kukira itu!" tuduh azazel pada ise.

"enak saja! Ya sudah kalau gitu aku pergi dulu!" kata ise sambil beranjak pergi dari situ dan mengarah ke pintu keluar. Pada saat mau membuka pintu.

"kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya rias penasaran.

"ke suatu tempat yang ingin ku lupakan!" jawab ise memasang wajah sedih. " tenang saja! Aku pasti bergabung dengan kalian!". Setelah mengatakan itu ise keluar dan menuju tempat itu. Satu setengah jam kemudian ia sampai di sebuah taman dengan berjalan kaki. Setelah ia ke rumah sakit menjenguk kedua orang tuanya ia selalu ke taman itu. Lalu ia mendekat ke sebuah pancuran air.

"yuma-chan" desah ise sambl menyentuh sebuah pagar pancuran air.

"lama tak jumpa ise-kun!" seorang menyapa ise dari belakang. Ise pun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya untuk melihat yang menyapa dia. Tapi sebuah benda menembus badan ise dengan cepat.

CRASH

"gough…" muntahan darah keluar dari mulut ise.

"ise-kun ternyata kuat juga ya!" kata orang.

"yuma-chan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya ise pada orang itu. Ternyata seorang gadis bersapa hitam memakai baju berwarna pink dan bawahan rok hitam.

"karena kau akan jadi ancaman kami!" jawab gadis itu.

"seharusnya aku tak memanggilmu dengan nama yuma-chan tapi seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan nama malaikat jatuh reynalle!" kata ise sambil terengah-engah.

"hahahahaha! Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Kau akan mati! Itu adalah hadiah terakhirku! Sayonara!" ucap reynalle dan pergi terbang entah kemana.

"ough.." darah keluar lagi dari mulut ise.

BRUAK

Tubuh ise pun jatuh sambil menatapa langit. Ia mencoba bergerak tapi banyak darah keluar dari tubuhnya dan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

'oh sial! Kenapa aku harus berurursan dengan kematian? Bila kau mati aku ingin mati di gadis yang cantik bukan gadis seperti reynalle!' pikir ise sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia meraba lukanya dan melihat darah yang ada di tangannya. Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu.

'merah… darah! Ya warna merah yang indah lebih merah dari pada stroberi! Warna merah yang lebih elegan yang hanya orang itu! Wanita itu! Rias gremory!' pikir ise.

Tiba-tiba cahaya merah muncul dan muncullah seseorang.

"kau memanggilku?" tanya orang itu

'siapa disitu?' pikir ise melihat orang dengan samar-samar.

"oh sesuatu yang menarik barusan terjadi!" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

'apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa dia tersenyum?' pikiri ise pandangannya masih tertuju orang itu.

"sekarang hiduplah demi aku?" kata orang itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : Job demon and revenge

Summary : disini ise menjalankan pekerjaan iblisnya tapi rekan nya tidak fokus setelah ia diperlihatkan foto-foto masa kecil ise yang ada gambar pedang suci.

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Chapter 1 Club**

**Job demon and revenge**

'AYO BANGUN! NANTI KALAU GAK BANGUN KU CIUM LO!'

Jam alarm ise terus berbunyi. Dan sebuah tangan mematikan alarm jam itu.

"hmmm" ise membuka matanya dan mengangkat badannya. Dan betapa terkejuthya dia menyadari kalau dia telanjang.

"kenapa aku telanjang?" teriak ise dengan kencang. Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu 'oh ya kemarin aku dibunuh oleh reynalle!' ise meraba lukanya tapai tidak ada bekas luka.

'tidak ada! apa itu mimpi?' pkiri ise sambil memakai bajunya. Dan keluar kamar.

[partner apa kamu baik-baik saja?]

"ya kau baik-baik saja! Aneh kemarin sepertiny aku mendapat luka tapi sekarang sembuh?" jawab ise sambil menuju ke dapur.

[karena ada yang menolongmu!]

"siapa?" tanya ise sambil mengeluarkan alat masak dan menaruhnya di meja.

[seorang gadis yang kiata lawan kemarin]

"yang kita lawan?" kata ise tidak mengerti. "oh maksudmu tim gremory itu! Kira-kira yang berambut crimson atau berambut hitam atau putih atau pirang?" tanya ise pada draig.

[yang berrambut crimson! dan aku mengirim pesan ke azazel melalui fatnir!]

"pesan?"

[pesan untuk kelompok mereka menemuimu ke sini!]

"baiklah!" kata ise sambil memasak.

Setelah selesai makan ia duduk di ruang keluarga sambil melihat foto-fotnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. 5 menit kemudian bel berbunyi.

TINNG-TONG

"ya tunggu sebentar!" kata ise sambil menuju ke arah pintu. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan ia melihat beberapa orang.

"halo hyodou ise-kun!" sapa salahsatu orang itu.

"ternyata kalian!" balas ise dengan dingin sekali.

"kamu kok dingin sekali ise terhadap para gadis!" komentar azazel.

"terserah! Oh ya silahkan masuk!" kata ise mengijinkan mereka masuk.

Mereka semua pun masuk dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"jadi urursan apa yang kalian punya denganku?" tanya ise pada mereka.

"santai aja ise! Kami hanya ingin bicara tentang kamu?" balas azazel.

"ya hyodou-kun kami ingin tahu tentang kamu?" tambah kiba sambil tersenyum.

"jangan seenaknya kalian bicara! Aku masih belum jadi salah satu dari kalian tahu!" ujar ise sambil memjamkan matanya.

"ara kata siapa? Kamu sudah jadi salah satu dari kami!" celetuk rias.

"ufufufu kamu kan sudah jadi iblis!" kata akeno sambil tertawa kecil.

"jadi iblis?" kata ise tidak mengerti. "kau pasti bercanda!" kata ise menyangkal.

"aku tidak berbohong! Kamu kemarin terluka cukup berat dan sempat memanggilku! Apa kau tidak ingat?" kata rias.

"serangan ya? Ah aku ingat sekarang!" kata ise sambil memangku sebuah album foto.

"disaat-saat terakhir kau memanggilku! Biasanya yang dipanggil adalah akeno dan kiba!" kata rias.

"jadi itu berarti?" ise memasang wajah bodoh.

"ya kau menjalin kontrak denganku! Sekarang kamu menjadi budak iblisku!' ujar rias.

'budak iblisnya ya!' pikir ise.

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut "apa budak iblis mu!" ise berdiri kaget dan menjatuhkan album fotonya. Kiba mengambilnya dan melihat isinya. Sedangkan ise berlari mondar-mandir.

"aku jadi iblis! Ah ini jadi masalah besar!" kata ise sambilberlari mondar-mandir.

"jangan begitu ise! Kamu harus masih berjuang!" kata azazel sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"enak saja kau berkata sensei! Aku hampir mati tiga tahun yang lalu tahu!" bentak ise pada azazel.

"tapi kau kan selamat! Seharusnya kau bersyukur!" balas azazel.

"tapi kedua orang tuaku sekarang jadi koma!" balas ise juga.

"jadi kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya azazel.

"aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia!"jawab ise.

"Itu tidak bisa! Sekarang kamu jadi budakku!" sahut rias sambil menggerakkan jjari telujuknya.

"sekarang aku jadi pasrah aja!" kata ise menerima saja.

"begitu dong!" kata azazel sambil tersenyum jahil.

"hei, kau dari tadi masih melihat gambar itu! Emang apa menariknya?" tanya ise pada kiba.

"tidak! Hanya aku ingin bertanya?" kata kiba.

"tanya apa?" tanya ise sambil mendekati kiba.

"apa kau ingat tentang foto ini?" kata kiba sambil menunjukkan foto itu. Foto itu bergambarkan dua orang anak kecil dan dibelakangnya ada sebuah pedang sebagai pajangan.

"tidak! Aku tidak ingat akrena waktu itu aku masih kecil!" jawab ise sambil mengingat-ingat.

"dunia sungguh kecil ternyata! Sampai menemukan hal ini!" kata kiba sambil senyum menyeringai. "ini adalah pedang suci".

"ya sudah kalau gitu kami akan pergi dulu!" kata azazel pada ise.

"sensei tunggu dulu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar!" ajak ise.

"ya baiklah! Kalian dulu saja!" kata azazel setuju dan menyuruh rias dan yang lain untuk pergi.

"ya! Omong-omong aku akan menunggumu di gedung lama sekolah ada tugas untukmu!" kata rias pada ise.

"ya" balas ise ogah-ogahan. Mereka pun pergi termasuk kiba setelah meletakkan album milik ise.

"oh ya sensei apa yang terjadi setelah aku jadi iblis?" tanya ise pada azazel.

"kemungkinan kamua dengan mudah menyelesaikan misi ini! Dan kamu mendapatkan promosi dari sirzech!" kata azazel.

"promosi?" kata ise tidak mengerti.

"promosi untuk menjadi iblis kelas menengah atau kelas tinggi!" jelas azazel.

"promosi ya! Emang kenapa aku mendapat promosi secepat ini?"

"karena kau itu punya draig dan titel yang cukup banyak!"

'ternyata karena itu!' pikir ise.

"apalagi kau memiliki kekuatan luar biasa kuat!" azazel meneruskan katanya.

"ya aku mengerti itu tapi, aku ingin tahu apa identitasku diketahui banyak orang di dunia bawah maupun surga?" tanya ise khawatir.

"tidak! Hanya sirzech, aku dan michael saja yang tahu! Dan tim vali saja tahu identitasmu!" jawab azazel.

"tapi para dewa-dewa sudah tahu aku!"

"api mereka berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan identitasmu maupun sudah ditemukan sekiryutei!"

"setidaknya aku bisa santai sedikit! Omong-omong anak laki-laki itu tadi sepertinya tertarik dengan pedang suci atau lebih tepatnya ia sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap pedang itu?" kata ise sambil mengambil album fotonya.

"aku juga gak tahu ise! Kalau kau ingin tahu tanya lansung saja padanya!" jawab azazel dengan santai.

"mungkin tapi, apa aku akan jadi iblis terus setelah misi selesai?"

"mana ku tahu?" jawab azazel seenaknya.

"ah mungkin ini takdirku untuk selalu menderita!" komentar ise.

"jangan begitu! Oh ya omong-omong berapa kekuatan ophis yang telah kembali?" gilgiran azazel bertanya pada ise tentang ophis.

"aku tak tau sensei! Tapi yang jelas ini sungguh menyulitkan untuk melawan mereka apalagi para pemimpin tiga aliansi tidak tahu kecuali sensei saja!" jawab ise.

[ophis bilang kekuatannya kembali menjadi setengah] sahut draig. Suaranya didengar oleh azazel juga.

"oh begitu! Berarti itu bagus!"

"ya memang bagus! Aku tidak lagi mengalami kesulitan melawan 'dia'!" kata ise.

"apa yang kau katakan? Kau itu monster sejati dalam hal ini!" sindir azazel sambil memasang wajah jahil.

"enak saja kau bicara sensei!" balas ise kesal.

"kalau tidak percaya tanya draig!"

"apa itu benar draig?"

[itu benar patner! Kau itu abnormal dan aneh! Maka kau itu pantas disebut monster!] jawab draig.

"diam aku tak perlu jawabanmu seperti itu!" sahut ise kesal.

"hahahaha! Kau tak perlu kesal ise!" kata azazel sambil tertawa lepas.

"sudahlah! Sebaiknya aku ke gedung itu!"kata ise sambil beranjak pergi dati tempat duduknya.

"ya sudah kalau gitu aku duluan!" kata azazel sambil menjetikkan jarinya 'tik'

FLASH

Sebuah cahaya muncul dan cahaya tersebut menghilang. Azazel pun menghilang juga. Ise yang melihat itu hanya jengkel.

"cih… dia seenaknya sendiri seperti biasa!" kata ise.

Ise pun mengganti bajunya dan bersiap pergi ke gedung lama sekolah. Dan ia berjalan keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah. Ise mengayuh sepedanya dan menuju ke gedung lama. Setelah 15 menit ia sampai. Ia memakirkan sepedanya dan berjalan masuk ke gedung lama. Ia membuka pintu. Ise melihat semua anggota berkumpul.

"oke, mari kita mulai!" kata rias.

"aku kan baru datang! Hah sekarang mulai apa lagi?" tanya ise tidak semangat.

"sudah ise jangan banyak tanya! Cepat duduk sana!" perintah azazel.

"huh…baiklah!"

"sekarang akeno tunjukkan sesuatu pada dia!" suruh rias.

"baik buchou!" kata akeno. Lalu ia berdiri diatas sebuah gambar. Muncul sebuah cahaya merah dan membentuk menghilang lagi.

"sekarang gilirangmu!" suruh rias pada ise.

"giliranku?"

"ya" balas rias sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ise pun berdiri dan menuju ke lantai akeno berdiri tadi. Ise mengeluarkan sacred gearnya. Dan ia menganbil nafas dalam dalam dan lau menciptakan sebuah lingakarang sihir yang berbeda dari akeno dan muncul api. Apai itu mengelilingi ise seperti melindunginya. Dan ise menghilangkan lingkaran sihir.

"sudah cukupkan?"

"ya cukup! Sekarang kamu melakukan tugasmu!" suruh rias.

"ya baiklah!" ise terima saja. Apalgi dia sekarang adalah budak iblis rias.

"sekarang kau berikan kertas ini ke setiap lokasi yang di tunjukkan alat ini!" kata rias sambil memegang sebuah alat. "kau mengerti hyogou issei-kun atau ku panggil ise!"

"ya terserah! Huh!" ise mengambil nafas dan segera mengambil lembaran kertas lalu memasukkannya ke tas yang telah disediakan. Lalu ia bernajak pergi dan keluar dari gedung itu. Ise berkeliling membagikan lembaran itu dan ia berhenti di sebuah taman dan meminum sebuah minuman kaleng. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya.

"yo hyodou issei!"

"vali kenapa kau disini?" ternyata vali rivanya ise.

"hanya jalan-jalan saja! Kenapa kau terlihat murung?" tanya vali.

"apa kau tahu aku sekarang menjadi iblis?" tany ise sambil memasang wajah murung.

"hahahaha! Bukankah itu bagus?" vali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"bagus apanya?"

"kita dapat bertarung kapanpun itu?" pendapat vali.

"terserah! Hei apa 'dia' sudah bergerak lagi? Dan aku butuh informasi tentang pedang suci?" tanya ise pada vali.

"'dia'masih belum bergerak! Dan kenapa kau tertarik dengan pedang suci?" tanya vali.

"tidak! Aku hanya ingin mencarikan informasi untuk rekan timku!" jawab ise.

"oh! Pedang suci itu tidak ada sekarang! Tapi di valhala sudah menciptakan pedang suci excalibur!" kata vali.

"pedang excalibur! Memang pedang itu bisa diciptakan?" tanya ise.

"ya kalau inti dari pedang itu masih ada!"

"oh gitu! Ada informasi lain?" tanya ise lagi.

"dulu pernah ada proyek pedang suci dan mengakibatkan banyak korban! Dan sekarang masalahnya lain!" kata vali menggantung.

"masalah lain?" ujar ise.

"ya! Dalam proyek itu banyak anak-anak yang di korbankan! Dan pedang itu sekarang hilang dicuri seseorang!"

"dicuri?"

"ya kemungkinan pelakunya akan melihat dirinya di depanmu nanti!"

"begitu! Sekarang aku paham! dia adalah salah satu korban dari proyek pedang suci! Dan dia berniata balas dendam terhadap pedang suci itu dan ingin menghancurkannya!"

"instingmu seperti biasa sensitif! Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu!" puji vali.

"ya makasih atas informasinya!"

"ya sama-sama!" vali pun pergi. Dan ise pun kembali ke tempat klub berkumpul.


End file.
